The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for lifting a wound yarn package from a drive roll serving to drive such yarn package in a textile machine, there being provided a package support member for lifting and supporting the yarn package, this package support member having a front contact region extending substantially parallel to the lengthwise axis of the wound yarn package and movable into a package lifting position against the lower region of the outer surface of the yarn package during the yarn package lift-off movement which involves a movement of the package support member at essentially right angles or normal to the direction of extent or lengthwise axis of the front contact region i.e., at essentially right angles or normal to the yarn package axis.
During winding of a yarn or thread or the like into a wound package, the latter must be separated from the drive roll driving the yarn package when a yarn breakage occurs or when the yarn package has been fully wound. In other words, the yarn package must be lifted from the drive roll and thereafter braked. In this way, it is possible to avoid damage to the wound yarn or thread and to the package surface through unnecessary work on the package surface with a constant package diameter. Furthermore, the free yarn or thread end is not ground into the wound yarn package or the like.
In German published Pat. No. 2,130,684 there is disclosed an apparatus which is employed in conjunction with an open-end spinning machine, wherein the operation of withdrawing the broken yarn or thread is interrupted in order to enable piecing of a length of yarn upon occurrence of a yarn or thread break. For this purpose, a wedge-shaped device can be inserted between the yarn package and the drive roll. A lever also can be pivoted such that it lifts the yarn package from the drive roll by means of a tongue. Special measures or steps are required for operation both during pivoting of the lever and the wedge-shaped device into their operable positions and also during withdrawal thereof.
German published Pat. No. 2,909,911 teaches lifting of the wound yarn package by means of a hand grip and thereafter laying the yarn package upon a yarn package support. This yarn package support rests upon an abutment surface. A spring serves to withdraw the yarn package support, and this spring must be tensioned during the outward movement of such yarn package support. Equipment designed in accordance with the teachings of this patent therefore requires a considerable degree of manual operation.
In the yarn package lift device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,679, granted Apr. 17, 1979, lifting of the yarn package is effected by means of a rod which is grasped by a pivotably mounted clamp element which, during lifting of the pivot axis of the clamp element, joins against the rod and thus lifts the yarn package. A return spring is provided for removal of the interference or jamming action. The position on the rod at which grasping occurs is variable or undefined, in particular because of dirt or contaminants which cannot be avoided, and therefore lifting takes place through distances of uncontrollably variable length. Furthermore, the rod is continuously in motion. Since the yarn package is never exactly round, this rod is especially subjected to a continuous vibration. Such, in turn, causes fretting corrosion and produces wear of the rod.